The Double Helix: Spiral Of Souls
by Prabh Kurosaki
Summary: A crossover between the anime/manga Gurren Lagann and Needless.
1. Chapter 1

"Simon, open the hatch!" A blue haired man yelled, pressed against the screen of a miniature gunmen. The man was thin, but he was muscular. On his shoulders, stretching down some of his arm, were tattoos of sorts, but they weren't shaped like anything. The gunmen he was pressed against wasn't just an ordinary gunmen, this was Lagann, the other half of Gurren Lagann, which belonged to Simon, the boy inside the hatch.

"Bro!" The little boy inside Lagann exclaimed, opening the hatch. "Bro", Is what this little boy called the blue haired man, although his real name was Kamina. Kamina himself was the one who told Simon to call him that, because despite not being brothers by blood, they were, "Brothers of the soul!" As Kamina called them.

"LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Kamina yelled, slugging Simon across the face, knocking one of his teeth out and launching him against the seat within Lagann.

"Why Bro...?" Simon asked, upside down in the seat. "Have you snapped out of it yet?" Kamina answered his question with a question of his own. "I give you my word," Kamina continued, "That if you ever start to doubt yourself, I'll come and belt you one...So don't worry, I'm right by your side!" Kamina extended his thumb at himself, offering a smile. "Just believe in yourself. Believe in the Simon that I have faith in." This time extending his finger to point at Simon.

Simon was speechless while he looked at Kamina, his eyes gleaming before smiling, showing his missing tooth. "Right! You got it!" As if hearing those words, the power monitor on Lagann spun up to full, showing Simon's drive to fight was back.

"Yes, you're doing well, very well Simon! Your synchronizing to Dai-Gunzan steadily, just a little more!" Leeron spoke over the transmitter.

"Hmph!" Kamina turned around and walked back to his own gunmen, Gurren, with his hands in his pockets and once inside, let out a sigh of relief. "...See! You could do it!" Kamina muttered, moving Gurren's controls. "You just-"

A blue light. That was all that anyone could see. A bright blue light coming out from under Gurren, ripping through it as Kamina grunted in pain, his blood flying around. Gurren was launched into the air, where it was hit by an explosion.

"Bro! No!" Simon yelled out, wanting to go help him, but he knew. If Simon took Lagann and went to go help Kamina, the fight was over. They would lose everything. Everything they would have been fighting for would be crushed; all the lives they were trying to save would be doomed. So Simon held himself back, watching in horror.

"KAMINA!" Yoko yelled out over the transmitter, gun in hand. Yoko was a fourteen year old girl with long red hair and, to be blunt, giant ass boobs. She was wielding a gun. She wore a bikini with shorts and long purple socks, along with white boots.

A shadow leaped out of the hole made by the previous attack to Gurren as a deep laughter was heard. "HAHAHAHA! YOU SAD PATHETIC LITTLE WORM! You'll soon find that I won't hand over my Dai-Gunzan so easily!

"Thymilph! Damn I didn't see-" Kamina was interrupted by an attack to his back, Gurren's own giant black shades that he used to pin down Viral's gunmen, Enki with. "You forgot that, have it back." Viral said, smirking.

"You...Son of a..." Kamina panted, his forehead bleeding heavily.

"Elkaid Blade!" Thymilph, one of the big four generals of the Spiral King and owner of the mobile gunmen fortress, Dai Ganzen, slashed Gurren's leg with his trident, lopping it off. "You're a very tenacious man...But now...!" Viral, commander of the eastern troops for human extermination grabbed Gurren and held it in place in the air. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Thymilph yelled, slamming his trident into Gurren's mid-section. The trident not only ripped through Gurren, but Kamina as well, as he let out a scream of pure agony and pain.

"!" Kamina roared out, his flesh being ripped apart by the trident, before crashing into the ground, motionless.

The battlefield went silent. The other members of team Gurren were speechless. They had always looked up to Kamina as their leader, as the man who would never lose, the man would always lead them into battle, no matter how many times he was knocked down! That was exactly the kind of man Kamina was...But now...He lay limp and cold inside Gurren, his own blood surrounding him.

All signs of power on Gurren's part faded, showing up on Leeron's computer. "N-Nggh..." Simon was trying his hardest to hold his tears back, trying not to lose it...But he couldn't. "BBBBRRROOOO!" He screamed, the power signals on Lagann going crazy. Dai-Gunzan glowed green as beast-men leaped out of it, running for cover. It exploded in a green energy that sent both friend and foe flying back, as the volcano in the background came to life, exploding.

Dai-Gunzan began firing like crazy. Not at anything, just firing in every direction, making the lava under the ground shoot up as if showing everyone Simon's anger.

"I-I don't get it...What just happened here?" Thymilph asked Viral. "General Thymilph, look out!" Viral yelled, being struck away by Dai-Gunzan's massive arm.

Everyone on the battle field was yelling similar things. "What the hell's happening!" "Simon's gone berserk!" "How do we stop that thing!" "If it keeps going it'll fall into the volcano!"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Damnit...Can't a guy get a little sleep around here..." Kamina pushed himself to his feet, blood pouring from his wounds.

"Simon! You've gotta stop! Come in, Simon!" Dayakka, the leader of Yoko's village, Littner Village, yelled out from within his gunmen.

"It's no use...I can't do anything...There's just...There's just nothing I can do now..."

"SIMON! LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Simon jolted up, tears going flying, upon hearing the voice of his brother. Gurren's arm came flying, and when I say Gurren's arm I mean JUST the arm, the rest of Gurren was missing. The arm struck Lagann dead in the face, and then bounced off it. Simon went flying around the inside of his gunmen.

Then finally Gurren was seen on the ground, standing. Missing some limbs, beat up and battered, but it was standing. "Bro!" Simon yelled, a bit of happiness in his voice. "You're alive!"

"Listen...Just who the hell do you think you are Simon..." Kamina asked, raising Gurren's only arm to point at the sky. "Your drill is the drill that's gonna bust right through heaven and earth and even tomorrow! What are you sitting around here dawdling for! We've won kid! That behemoth belongs to you now! You don't have to worry about anything!" Kamina finished, referring to Dai-Gunzan.

"Right Bro!" Simon nodded and clutched Lagann's controls, his energy stabilizing. Dai-Gunzan turned around to his allies and moved as if dancing. "Listen up everybody! Everything's okay now! Dai-Gunzan is ours! Come on aboard!"

Everybody cheered, but that was short-lived. An energy blast came out of nowhere and sent everyone flying back. "You filthy damn dirty humans! I received that as a gift from the Spiral King himself! I'd rather destroy it than see it fall under your hands!" Thymilph shouted.

"That old furball just doesn't know when to give up...Simon, come on. Let's send these clowns packing. Let's combine. We'll use Gurren Lagann to finish up this last mission!"

"Got it Bro! I'm with you!" Lagann detached from Dai-Gunzan and ran towards Gurren, picking up its shades that were on the ground and throwing them, hitting two enemy gunmen that were trying to attack Gurren from behind. "Now let's do it!" Kamina shouted.

Lagann jumped into the air and retracted its arms and legs, and becoming just a head on a drill which pierced through the top of Gurren, as both the gunmen began to glow brightly. Gurren's missing limbs reformed and all injuries to it repaired.

"We brawlers are sustained by will-power!"

"If theirs a wall in our way, we smash it down! If their isn't a path then we'll carve one ourselves!"

"The magma of our souls burns with a mighty flame!" They both yelled in unison, grabbing the sunglasses and putting them on the gunmen. "Super ultra combining, Gurren Lagann!" They shouted, the new gunmen fixing its shades.

"JUST WHO!" Simon yelled.

"IN THE HELL!" Kamina yelled.

"DO YOU THINK WE ARE!" They both roared together.

"KILL THEM NOW!" Thymilph screamed, gunmen leaping at Gurren Lagann from all directions.

"EAT THIS CANNON-FODDER!" Kamina shouted, drills erupting from all over Gurren Lagann and piercing all the gunmen, then retracting and letting all of them explode.

"DAMN YOU!" CONDEMN BLADE!" Thymilph's trident began to glow blue and a blast of energy shot out of it, raging towards Kamina and Simon. "You'll have to do better then that!" Kamina grinned and Gurren Lagann extending a single arm, catching the blast in its hand and destroying it. Thymilph was too stunned for words.

"Listen Simon...Never forget...Just believe in yourself...Not in the Simon that I believe in...Not in the Kamina that you believe in...Have faith in the Simon...That believes in you!"

"Bro? What are you-"

The shades jumped off of Gurren Lagann as if they were alive and were caught in the hand of the unified gunmen. "FINISHING MOOOOVE!" Kamina yelled as the he threw the shades, it splitting into two pairs that slammed into Thymilph's gunmen, carrying it into the air and binding its arms and legs.

"GIGA!" Drills sprouted from Gurren Lagann again. "DRILL!" All the drills retracted and a bigger drill formed on the gunmen's left arm. The drill magnified in size until it was as big as a building. "BREEAAAK!" Gurren Lagann grabbed its left arm with its right and charged at Thymilph, the drill rotating rapidly. A giant green light burst out from Gurren Lagann's feet and lifted them into the air at an amazing speed, smashing into Thymilph.

"GRAAAAAH!" Thymilph screamed in pain, as Gurren Lagann landed, leaving a massive hole through the enemy gunmen. The drill shrunk to normal size and retracted, right before Thymilph's gunmen exploded in a fiery blaze. The shades came flying from the explosion and re-attached them selves to Gurren Lagann.

Kamina closed his eyes. "Later...Buddy."

"Huh? What did you say Bro?"

"Bro?"

The rain fell. The fiery battlefield was now wet. Just like everyone's eyes. They were about to lose something...Something that they could never replace. Kamina lay on the ground, the water around him red with his blood. His eyes were closed, he drew no breath and his body was cold. Yet on his face, he wore a peaceful look. He was completely satisfied with how he was going to die.

"You can't die Bro...You can't! Who's going to lead Team Dai-Gurren! We finally won...We beat that giant thing...YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!" Simon was on his knees crying and shouting.

"You jerk...You giant jerk..." Yoko was in tears as well. The man she loved was almost dead. "You promised me...You said you'd repay that kiss ten times over!" She screamed at him. "YOU PROMISED!"

"Damnit...DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" Simon pounded his fist to the ground. "Why...Why am I so weak...You've helped me countless times...AND I CAN'T EVEN HELP YOU ONCE!"

"The core drill!" Leeron shouted, running towards the three. "Use the Core Drill!"

"The Core Drill...?" Simon asked, dumbfounded as he gripped the mini-drill around his neck. "What's that gonna do!"

"The Core Drill responds to YOUR wish Simon. It controls Spiral Energy to help you do what you wish."

"What does that have to do with anything-" Yoko stopped talking, realizing what Leeron was aiming for. "You think...The Core Drill can help Kamina...?"

"I don't know. No-one truly understands the limits of Spiral Energy. Heck, the whole plan might backfire and we all might die...So that's why this is YOUR choice Simon! If we die we lose. The Spiral King might destroy the world itself. Knowing that, will you risk trying to save Kamina!"

Simon looked at the ground, at a loss for words. "He...He wanted to see his dad...But he couldn't! Those damn beast-men bastards killed him! He wanted to save everybody...He wanted to bring all of them to the surface...He wanted to beat the beast-men! His first wish couldn't come true, but I'll be damned if I don't try to help him reach his second!" Simon ripped the Core Drill off his neck.

"So that's your choice...?" Leeron asked.

Simon nodded. "I'm going to save my Bro!" In his eyes were nothing but courage and determination.

"I love a man who's brave~!" Leeron squeeled.

As disturbing as that was, Simon paid no attention as he looked at Kamina's body. "I'm gonna save you Bro...So make sure your fighting too! LET'S GO!" Simon drove the Core Drill into Kamina's wound, almost a perfect fit. "OWOOOOOOO!" Simon roared, glowing in a green energy.

Slowly Kamina began to glow as well, a bit of colour returning to his skin.

"I-Impossible..." Yoko stuttered, amazed at what was happening.

"KICK ALL LOGIC OUT AND DO THE IMPOSSIBLE! THAT IS THE WAY ME AND BRO, NO, THE WAY TEAM DAI-GURREN ROLLS!" Simon twisted the Core Drill with all his might, him and Kamina exploding in a bright green energy.

"It's working!" Leeron shouted. "Keep it up Simon! Just a little more!"

"OOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" Simon screamed, his own flesh beginning to tear apart.

"No! It's too much for Simon to handle!" Yoko shouted.

"You can stop now Simon! It's over! You did it!" Leeron yelled at Simon.

Simon couldn't hear them. He couldn't control the power anymore. The green energy was now shooting everywhere, destroying the near-by area.

"Simon! Stop!" Yoko shouted at him. He still couldn't stop.

"GGGRAAAAAAAHHH!" Simon yelled in pain, some of the green energy raging out to hit Yoko.

"AAAAAHHH!" Yoko screamed, shielding her head and closing her eyes in fear.

"**Simon! Let's see you grit those teeth!"**

A fist. That's all it took from that man. A fist hit Simon in the face, sending him crashing into the ground, the energy fading and the attack on Yoko stopped, as she opened her eyes and looked in amazement.

Kamina stood. His wounds still severe, his whole body wobbling, but there he stood, with a grin across his face. "You think...Something like that can keep me out...? Just who the hell...DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Simon jumped to his feet. "B-B-BRO!" He pulled it off. He saved his brother. But something was wrong. Although the energy around Simon was gone, the energy around the Core Drill was not.

"Watch out! It's not over yet!" Leeron warned Simon, but it was too late. The drill glowed even brighter and the Spiral Energy Simon contained within it exploded forward at once, a blast of energy engulfed them.

But that was the funny thing. Just them. Not the area. As if vanished into thin air, the 4 of them and Gurren Lagann were gone.

_... na...mina...Kamina...WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!_

"OWWW!" Kamina yelled as he jolted out of bed, being kicked by Yoko. "Damnit Yoko let me sleep! It wasn't easy taking down Dai-Gunza-...Ora? Where are we?" Kamina asked looking around the room. They were in a medical room of sorts. A clean room with a white bed, where Kamina was laying, and his wounds bandaged up. "I'm patched up too..."

"I don't know where we are...I just woke up myself. Leeron was gone when I got up, and he's still sleeping." Yoko stated, pointing at the snoring Simon beside Kamina.

"The last thing I remember...Simon's drill went crazy...Then there was this big flash and here we are..."

"We're not on the surface anymore...Not the surface we know of." Leeron said, coming through the door, a bit of dirt on his face. "It appears we've dimension-hopped."

"Dimension-hopped!" Yoko asked. "Is that even possible!"

"Well...Me and Mr. Gido have-"

"Gido...?" Simon asked, slowly rising out of bed, rubbing his eye. "Who's Gido?"

"I am." Another man walked into the room. The man was wearing a white lab coat and looked pretty normal...Except for his massive white moustache.

"...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU KICK!" Kamina leaped out of bed, pulling his leg back when one of his wounds opened, causing him to land on the bed again. "Ouch..."

"I patched up your wounds...I didn't get rid of them." Gido smiled a bit. "You're energetic for someone who fell out of the sky with one foot already in the grave."

"Fell from the sky...?" Simon asked, confused as to what happened.

"I was going on my daily walk when I saw a bright light in the sky...Next thing I knew you 4 and a giant ass robot dropped down. So I decided to bring you all here." Gido scratched his head. "Please tell me your good guys?"

"Good guys...?" Kamina paused for a second and then grabbed a pair of red shades out of nowhere and put them on with a massive smile. "The tales of the Gurren Brigade reach long and far! And when they talk about the badass leader, the tenacious demon with a broad back! Their talking about me! The great Kamina-Sama!" Kamina boasted.

Everyone was silent. Yoko face-palmed and Leeron looked away. Simon smiled nervously and Gido...Was trying to process everything he just heard. "So...You are good guys?"

"Good guys led by the biggest idiot on the face of the planet..." Yoko muttered.

"I-I'm Simon." Simon bowed to Gido. "Thank you for helping us."

"I'm Yoko and that's Kamina. And I assume you've already met Leeron?"

Gido nodded. "As you heard I am Gido."

"So Mr. Moustache!" Kamina had already given him a nickname. "As a thank you for fixing me up, you can join team Dai-Gurren!"

"Uh...Thanks but no thanks." Gido quickly shot Kamina down. "But...If you do want to thank me, how about a little favour?"

"Favour?" Simon looked up and asked.

"You bet! Men always pay back their debts! Me and Simon will deal with whatever you want!"

"Eh! Me too!" Simon groaned.

"My friend left awhile ago to deal with a...Problem...And he's been gone for awhile. I need you to go find him for me. He'll be somewhere in the sewers.

"What does he look like?" Kamina asked, putting on his red cape while Simon put on his blue jacket.

"Sky blue hair...Tall and buff...And he's wearing shades as well."

"Abnormal hair colour...Big body...Shades...Sounds like a badass! We'll be back in time for lunch!" Kamina and Simon walked through the door, followed by Yoko who now had her gun strapped to her back. "I'll go with them to make sure they don't kill the poor guy!"

"Gurren and Lagann are outside!" Leeron shouted at them. Moments later the building shook, signalling that both the gunmen had token off. And like that, they were gone.

"Should I have entrusted them with that...?" Gido asked doubtful due to Yoko's comment.

"They'll be fine! As un-reliable as they look, they can beat anything!" Leeron smiled.

"Sounds like they'd get along well with Adam..."

"Uh...Ugh..." A short green haired boy walked through the sewers, tears falling from his face. "It's no use...I can struggle all I want but without a Fragment I..." The boy tripped and fell onto his knees, sobbing. "Nee-Chan had a Fragment...Please god...Don't let her be dead!"

Part of the ceiling caved in as a giant white robot fell onto the water. It was what people in that world referred to as a, "Testament". A 4-legged robot that went out to kill humans. It was white in colour and stared at the frightened boy with its lifeless eyes.

There was a clang and the boy saw a small cross connected to a chain in front of him. Then something big landed in front of him but nowhere near as big as the Testament. It stood up. The boy looked up to see a giant man wearing black, who had sky blue, almost white hair, standing in front of him, bible in hand.

"A bible...And a cross? Are you...A priest?" The boy asked, still on his knees.

"Priest...Oh yeah. I guess I am." The man turned to the kid and stared at him, showing himself wearing black sunglasses and a turquoise gem of sorts was on his forehead. "It seems you're being followed by quite the annoying bastard..."

"Entry in this area is forbidden. In accordance with violation of public health code article 104, the Needless and orphan will be exterminated." The robot spoke and then jumped into the air, coming down at the priest and the kid.

"Watch out Priest-Sama!" The boy yelled when he noticed that the big man didn't even turn around to face the thing, let alone run away.

"Oi...It's not Priest-Sama...!" The priest whipped around and connected his leg with the robot, and with a single kick, sent it flying into a wall. "THE NAME'S ADAM BLADE!" He shouted with a massive grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-Amazing! He sent the Testament flying with a single kick!" Cruz exclaimed, shocked at the action that had just taken place.

Several compartments on the Testament opened up, as multiple gun-like weapons shot out at Adam and Cruz.

"I knew that wouldn't be enough for a new model!" Adam snorted, leaping into the air, over the fire, and landing beside Cruz, splashing some sewer water. "Hey kid, what's your Fragment?"

"Uh…Oh…Well…I don't…Ahh! Behind you!" Cruz yelled, the Testament coming up behind Adam, who opened his bible, pulled out a grenade, and threw it at the giant robot, it exploding on contact. "What are you doing here if you aren't a Needless!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Was the only thing that came out of Cruz's mouth. "So why is this thing chasing you!" Adam asked, but he was cut off by another round of fire from the Testament. "Argh, come on kid!" Adam shouted, making a run for it with Cruz, the Testament closing in.

'I knew I was done for! All the Father's been doing is running! That thing is a mechanical beast created to exterminate all Needless who appose Arclight! There's no way a human could…"

"Jump kid! A big one's coming! Adam's yell jolted Cruz out of thought just in time to let him dodge a missile, which hit the wall in front of them and exploded, knocking Cruz down. 'I knew it! I'm going to be killed!'

"If he's pulled out the launcher, that means he's out of bullets." Adam's words brought Cruz out of his thoughts once more. Adam leaped towards the Testament and landed on it with a thud. "Come on…I wanna see your big guns…" He said, with a masochistic smile.

The Testament aimed its launcher right at Adam and fired another missile, but Adam caught it in his hand and smashed it dead center into the Testament, losing most the skin off his hand due to it, making his very finger bones visible.

"F-Father!" Cruz yelled, Adam responded with a grin. "It's about time…YOU OPENED YOUR ARMOUR!" 'He grabbed the missile…So he could make a hole in the armour!' Cruz figured out as Adam jammed his wounded hand into the hole of the armour. "This is judgement from god! VERDICT: DEATH PENALTY!" Adam yelled with a demonic smile, ripping something out of the Testament, as the giant robot fell to the ground, immobile.

'Is that…the Testament's brain? My sister couldn't even put a scratch on it…But this guy…Without even using a Fragment…Who in the hell is he!' "Father!" Cruz ran up to Adam. "That was amazing! Thank you! Oh, I'm-!" Adam fell to his knees, being caught by Cruz. "Hey are you all right!" "Do I look alright, stupid?" Adam was breathing heavy.

That's when they heard a sound. Not just any sound, but a sound they had just silenced. The sound of a Testament. They looked at the Testament on the floor, it was destroyed, and the sound wasn't coming from it. There was only one possibility left. They looked to the entrance on their left, and another Testament emerged, coming right at them.

"Another one!" Cruz shouted, terrified. "Damnit…" Adam said as he staggered up, turning pale due to the massive blood loss. "I'll do something about it; you get out of here, Kid." "But Father, your hurt!" Cruz exclaimed. "I said GO!" Adam yelled, panting. "I-I can't just leave you!"

"Proceeding extermination of Needless and orphan." The Testament closed in, neither Adam nor Cruz budged. Adam due to his condition, and Cruz due to fear.

"**DON'T TOUCH THE PRIEST AND THE LITTLE KID KIIIIIICK!"**

A giant crimson coloured leg slammed into the back of the Testament, smashing it into the ground as Gurren Lagann landed on it, destroying it. The mouth of Gurren opened up, as Kamina jumped out, landing in the sewer water and staring Adam down.

"Hey bozo…I saw what you did with that missile there…Not bad. I like your style. That's team Dai-Gurren material right there!" Kamina grinned, his eyes also smiling through his shades.

"Team the fuck…?" Adam asked as he fell once more, this time completely out cold, the dirty sewer water being stained red by his blood.

"He passed out…" Kamina stated the obvious. "Hey Simon! This is the guy Gido described to us, right?"

Laggan's hatch opened, Simon popped his head up to take a look. "Yeah…Big, shades, blue hair…That's him, Bro."

"Alright than, let's take him back to the church." Kamina slung Adam over his shoulder and put him against a wall in Gurren. "Hey kid, you coming too?" He asked, looking at Cruz.

Cruz looked around for a sign of his sister, before swallowing a ball of spit and answering. "I guess so."

"Arclight, is the Black Spot really that interesting?" A woman called out. She was lying down on a sofa inside a massive tower. The most noticeable detail about her was her breasts, due to they're massive size. The man in question, Arclight, turned around. He had the same hair colour as Adam, a very light blue, and was around the same height, but he was slimmer. His right eye was mechanical, as was some of the area around that eye. He had the same shard in his forehead as Adam as well.

"Yes, Riru," Riru was the big breasted woman on the sofa, "There's true freedom there. A town with no laws, no order…Only the strong survive. For me that kind of place is…**UTOPIA**!"

Riru sighed. "I can never understand your thinking."

"Mister Adam Arclight?" A voice called from the door. Arclight turned around to see one of his top soldiers standing there. The man wore a yellow and purple coat, the purple matching his purple hair. He had a very shadowy and dry look to him, bags under his eyes. He looked more or less like a humanoid… spider. His name was Kafka. "I'm here to report that two of our finest testaments have been destroyed down in the sewers of area #S-20.

"What did you say…?" Riru asked, rather calm. "In other words, the members of the Resistance escaped?" Arclight asked, also very calm.

"Yes, we did not find the body of the child named Cruz." Kafuka responded. "Is he a Needless?" Arclight asked. "No, this is the last picture sent from the testament." Kafuka answered, holding up a picture. Arclight grabbed the picture and examined it closely. The picture was of Adam slung around Kamina's shoulders, Simon getting out of Gurren Lagann's hatch, and Cruz on the ground.

"Two little boys, a priest, and a sunglass wearing fool? The testaments were taken down by these four?" Arclight asked. "We believe so, Arclight-Sama." Kafka responded. "…I see. Very well." Arclight let go of the photo. "Tell Uten and Satan to…" He turned around. **"KILL THEM ALL."** The picture went up in flames.

Adam opened his eyes. He saw a ceiling and immediately prompted himself up. He instantly recognized it as the medical room in the church. His shades were on the table next to him and he was all bandaged up. "Finally awake now Blade?" Gido asked. Standing in front of multiple computers. "Gido…"

"I was surprised when those guys dragged you in all beat up. I thought for sure they'd fail." Gido smiled slightly. "You sent those guys after me…?" Adam asked getting up and putting his trademark black coat on, which Gido nodded to. The door opened.

"It's not 'Those guys', it's the Great Dai Gurren Brigade! Led by the man of un-destructible willpower, the man who makes even the fiercest beasts shit themselves with his manliness, THE GREAT KAMINA-SAMA!" Kamina yelled at Adam. Simon, Leeron and Yoko, who were right behind him, all face-palmed.

"Huh! Gurren Brigade? Manly? You?" Spouting a lot of shit aren't you!" Adam said as he got up and towered over Kamina with his impressive size.

"Says the guy who nearly died taking out one of those pussy ass robots!" Kamina shot back, grabbing Adam by his jacket collar and staring him right in the face.

There was dead silence. The two brave men stared each other dead in the face for what seemed like an eternity, and then….They broke down laughing.

"Hahahah! No one's ever grabbed ME by the collar before!" Adam laughed.

"No one's ever questioned my manliness either!" Kamina also laughed.

"And here I thought they'd be fist fighting…" Leeron muttered.

"I can't believe bro just made a friend like that…"

"Guess idiots understand each other." Yoko shrugged.

"And who are all these people?" Adam asked as he and Kamina stopped laughing.

"The guy …Girl….The thing wearing the heels is our mechanic Leeron." Leeron winked at Adam, who on pure instinct took a few steps back. "This is my brother of the soul, Simon." Simon waved. "And this is my girlfriend Yoko." Yoko smiled. "Yeah that's me-…GIRLFRIEND!"

"Huh? Yeah, girlfriend? Aren't I your boyfriend now?"

"B-B-B-But!" Yoko's face was mad red. "YOU DIDN'T ASK ME OUT OR ANYTHING!"

"Well…You kissed me and I kissed you back…Doesn't that mean we're dating…?" Kamina asked, scratching his head, confused.

"W-Well yeah but…" Yoko was speechless.

"Pffffft. You kissed her? A guy like you could go for a chick much younger…At least 15 or 16…."

"She's 14…." Kamina stated blankly.

"…14? Her?" Adam looked intensely at her chest. "No way...I can't believe this…She's…She's….She's…PERFECT FOR MEEEEEE!" Adam leaped at Yoko.

"HANDS OFF MY WOMAN KIIIIIICK!" Kamina kicked Adam into a wall. "Hands off my goods."

"What do you mean your goods!" Yoko punched Kamina in the back of the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kamina shouted at Yoko.

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR 'GOODS IF WE'RE DATING!" Yoko shouted, and then went red again after realizing what she said.

"Oho…So we are dating…"

"I didn't…! It wasn't supposed to come out like tha-"

"Ssssshhh." Kamina pressed Yoko's head against his bare chest. Yoko instantly went silent.

"By the way…I've been meaning to ask…Just what is this thing?" Gido pulled out a container, and inside of it was what looked like a pig-mole. Except this pig-mole was wearing a tiny little pair of black sunglasses…Much like Adam's.

"Boota!" Simon exclaimed, recognizing their team-mate. "You know this thing?" Gido asked. "He's one of our team-mates…Boota. I didn't know he got transported here with us." "I see…" Gido opened the lid to the container, and Boota immediately jumped out and in between Yoko's breasts…Who surprisingly didn't mind.

"Oh yeah…Whatever happened to that green haired kid?" Adam asked, putting on his black sunglasses.

"He's asleep upstairs. Listen; avoid moving around too much, will you? If your wounds open up again your doctor's bill will be enormous.

"This should cover the fees." Adam threw a mechanical object of sorts into Gido's hands while walking up the stairs.

"Ooooh! A testament's brain huh?" Leeron appeared next to Gido, his eyes sparkling at the brain. "It just moved!"

"Grah…Let's go up as well, better than this nerd fest…" Kamina muttered, walking up the stairs with his arm wrapped around Yoko.

"Bro, Yoko…I need to tell you guys something first." Simon said once half way up the stairs. "Huh? What's up, Simon?"

"It's about that battle with Thymilph…I sort of had feelings for Yoko and when I saw you and Yoko kissing I…I don't know, the image just wouldn't get out of my head. I know it's stupid and I'm an idiot for thinking like that, but I just couldn't help it. Those feelings are gone now but that doesn't make what I did better. You almost died because of my mistake. I'm sorry bro…" Simon hung his head.

"…Simon?" Kamina and Yoko looked down as they spoke. "…Yeah?" Simon looked up after receiving no answer.

"DOUBLE-GET-OVER-IT-PUNCH!" Kamina and Yoko yelled in unison, both punching Simon into a wall at the same time. Simon hit the wall and slowly slid down, then looked up at the aggressive couple.

"We can't blame you for making a mistake…Your human. It's normal. And I know how un-resistible I am." Yoko smiled and winked.

"Yoko…" Simon's mouth hung open.

"Besides, I'm still alive aren't I? And cause of all that we got to come to a whole new world…Which is pretty damn cool if you ask me. How many people can say they've dimension hopped?" Kamina grinned.

"Bro…" Simon smiled and got back to his feet.

"But there's one thing…" Kamina was grinning madly and Yoko looked as if she was about to break down in laughter. "Huh?" Simon asked.

"Look at your face…" Yoko laughed. Though Simon couldn't see it, he had two black eyes. One from each of the punches.

"Not bad kid…You didn't abandon me and run…Not bad at all." Adam grinned at Cruz, who was sleeping on a bench.

"He stayed up all night looking after you." Adam turned around to see the 4. "He didn't go to bed until Gido said you were gonna be just fine…Tough little kid." Yoko smiled.

"That so…Guess he is pretty toug-"Adam stopped and looked around. "Anyone else here a motor…?"

"AAADDAAAAM!" A girl called as she pulled up in a motorcycle...But unfortunately, she pulled up on Cruz, hitting him dead center and sending him flying. The girl has long purple hair and had a certain childish look to her. She was wearing a purple tank top that came down to just under her breasts, which were fairly big, and around her waist she wore a white cloth, which stretched down to her purple leg warmers. Her name was Eve Neuschwanstein.

**Author Note: For the sake of my effort…Let's try to use her last name as least as possible. Seriously…Try pronouncing that. Now try spelling it without looking. See what I'm getting it? I hope so.**

"Eve!" Adam recognized the girl. She hopped off the bike and landed gracefully, leaving Cruz bleeding on the ground. "Welcome home Blade!"

Adam kicked her in the face with the soles of his shoes. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Eve shouted, holding her nose. "I could ask you the same thing…"

"Unnnghh…" Cruz started to wake up. "How awful! Who could've done this!" Eve asked, looking at Cruz's condition, which she herself caused. "You…" Adam stated bluntly.

"Hm…" Cruz opened his eyes and looked at Eve, who just for a split second, looked exactly like his older sister…Or should I say, former sister. Her long purple hair looked bright green, and their chest size was the same anyways. "Sis!" He yelled, jolting up.

"Huh?" Eve looked at him confused. "Ah...A dream?" Cruz held back his sorrow. "Who's your sister!" Eve picked him up by his collar, but was kicked in the back of the head by Adam.

"This chick's crazy…." Kamina grinned. "And her tits are just as big as your-" Yoko drop kicked him into the ground.

"Huh?" Eve looked over at the Gurren crew plus Cruz. "Who are all these guys?"

"Hey guys, this is Eve. Eve, the green haired kid is named Cruz…He's part of the rebellion team that attacked Simeon. The other 4 popped in from another dimension…There's another guy…Girl…"It's" with Leeron."

"Another dimension…?" Eve asked. "Don't question it…" Adam sighed. "Ok!" Eve agreed.

"Sure was easy to convince her." Yoko eyes, eyeballing Eve's body…Especially her chest, and then looking down at her own. Boota stuck his head out and did the same, before jumping out of Yoko's cleave and onto Eve's boobs, who didn't mind either.

"As I was saying…The red head is Yoko, the other kid is Simon, that gopher thing whose on your tits is Boota and the guy in the shades-"

"Ahem…" Kamina cleared his throat and grinned. Everyone except Eve and Cruz sighed. "The man who carries the weight of the world on his back and still spreads his wings to fly! The man who fought the grim reaper and won! The great leader of Team Dai Gurren, the Great Kamina-Sama!" Kamina pointed towards the sky and glowed in a very bright light.

"That…That was…AWESOME!" Eve jumped in excitement. "Did you just think of that or was that rehearsed?" "That is a man's secret." Kamina grinned wider, proud. "Come on come on, tell me!" Eve grabbed Kamina's arm but was pushed away by Yoko within a second.

"Don't go grabbing a guy you met a few minutes ago like that…Especially when he's my boyfriend." Yoko pushed up against Eve. "Well maybe you should put him on a leash then." Eve pushed right back up against Yoko, the tension between them building.

The men on the other hand all had bleeding noses, staring at both pairs of boobs rubbing against each other like that.

Eve patted Yoko's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize he was taken. I'll stick to Blade." She said with a smile. "Yeah…Wait wha-" Blade was cut off by Yoko, who also reached out and patted Eve's shoulders. "No worries, it wasn't your fault." She also said with a smile.

"…Will someone explain what the hell just happened to me?" Adam asked, dumb-founded.

"It looks like they just became best friends…" Simon answered, also dumb-founded.

**Author's note: More like…Breast friends! Hahaha! Ahem…Back to the story.**

"What kind of people can become best friends with someone they just met…?" Kamina asked.

"I hear ya man…" Adam said.

"But bro…You and Adam…Never mind." Simon sighed and turned to Cruz. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. The motorcycle didn't hurt…That much. It's all the other stuff that's going on that hurts…" Cruz answered.

"Man up little guy." Kamina slapped Cruz's back. "Life could be a lot worse."

"Life could be worse…! My sister died to protect me, my team-mates are all dead, and I'm here alone with people I don't even know! Life couldn't get ANY worse!" Cruz screamed.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Kamina asked.

"Huh? Of course I am." Cruz calmed down.

"You could be dead…That'd be a lot worse then this wouldn't it?"

"I-I don't know…Maybe death would be easier…" Cruz looked down.

"Take it from a man who almost died yesterday….Life, no matter how hard, is worth living. Remember that." Kamina placed his hand on Cruz's head before turning around and walking away, going back down the stairs.

"W-What's with him…? That's the first time I've seen him…Serious." Cruz asked Simon.

"Bro and I were raised in an underground village…We worked to the bone…You keep crying over your sister, but if I was you I'd be cherishing the moments you did share with her. We can't remember a damn thing about our parents…Your sister died so you could live, so don't waste that life crying."

"You don't know anything about how I feel…!" Cruz yelled, fighting back his tears.

"Your wrong…I do…Your sister was everything to you. Just like Bro is to me. And I almost lost my Bro the other day too…I do know how you feel…" Simon raised his hand to grab Cruz's shoulder. "Your sister wouldn't want you to spend your whole life crying, just like Bro wouldn't have either."

Cruz threw his hand away. "So! You ALMOST lost him! I DID lose my sister!"

"SHUT UP YAMADA!" Eve shot at Cruz and double kicked him into the ground.

"…Who's Yamada?" Adam asked. "I think that's Eve's nickname for Cruz…" Simon answered.

"Adam, can we just hand this idiot over to Simeon? There's no need to save someone like him." Eve asked Adam. "Wait…Adam…!" Cruz turned pale. "I told you, didn't I? My name is Adam Blade." Adam stared at Cruz.

"He's also named Adam!...That choker…" Cruz asked, noticing the choker around Adam's neck that read, 079 AB. "It's the same as….I get it! You must all be with Simeon!" Cruz pointed at the group. "Huh? Hold on, what are you saying?" Adam extended his hand to grab Cruz.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cruz slapped his hand away with an extreme panicked look on his face. "UWAA!" He screamed, as he turned and ran away from them all.

"What the hell is wrong with him…?" Adam was confused. "I don't like that kid." Eve muttered. "Shouldn't we go after him?" Simon asked, worried.

'My sister and everybody were all killed because they were betrayed by a comrade…I won't be fooled anymore!' Cruz thought as he ran. He stopped running once he ran into a building, and slumped against a wall, pulling out a necklace with a picture of his sister. 'Sis…What should I do…?' Tears ran down Cruz's face.

"Kukukuku…You sure do love your sister, huh...?" Cruz heard a voice and looked around, but saw no-one. The pendant in his hands was quickly knocked away. "Ah! My pendant!" Cruz turned around, ready to jump for the only item left of his sister. But he froze. "You can't be…One of Arclight's…"

"SIMON, DUCK!" Yoko yelled back at the church, pulling out her gun and aiming it at the back of Simon's head. "Huh?" Simon turned around, saw Yoko's finger on the trigger, screamed, and ducked as fast as he could. The bullet from her gun hit something small on the wall, and it instantly fell down to the ground, dead.

"Huh…Looks like it was no big deal." Yoko put her gun away.

"What happened? Is there a fight!" Kamina yelled as he burst through the door again, looking excited.

"No…It's just…A spider."

"Don't worry…You'll be seeing her soon…" Kafka picked up the pendant with an insane smile. "Anyone who knows any of Master Arclight's secrets…You and all those friends of yours…Will be **DESTROYED**."

**He crushed the pendant.**


End file.
